Patients who have cancer will be treated with Phase III protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group in an interdisciplinary approach utilizing surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy (which includes variable schedules and combinations of drugs, including both investigational agents and already proven and accepted drugs, either alone or in combination with radiotherapy; these forms of therapy would represent the current most effective drug combinations identified by group studies), and immunotherapy. Patients who are unresponsive to the above therapy will be managed with new experimental agents, which have been carefully evaluated for dosage and toxicity, and which show suggestive evidence of anti-tumor effect in specific malignancies. These will represent the Phase II protocol studies of the Southwest Oncology Group. Ancillary studies utilizing patient material being evaluated in the above protocols will be coordinated with research activities of other departments in the areas of pathology, immunology, biochemistry, pharmacology, and anatomy through independent grant support. Specifically, the University of New Mexico flow lab will function as one of the referral institutions performing flow cytometry for the Southwest Oncology Group. UNM will also continue to perform cell surface marker analyses on various Southwest Oncology Group leukemia protocols.